sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Mobians
(Note: This is heavily considered to be crossover territory, and heresy.Abandon all hope ye who enter here, that is of course,unless you serve Lord Tzeentch.) ''' Chaos Mobians, (not to be confused with Chaos from the Sonic franchise), are Mobians that have succumbed to the temptations, illnesses, lusts, or will of the Dark Gods of Chaos.This can happen from a variety of ways, any contact with the Warp, aka the Immaturium for instance. Characters can accidentally use magic to summon the forces of Chaos at their own peril, they can seek out praise through ritual of the Dark Gods, and most importantly they can be converted to Chaos through contact with other worshipers of the Great Gods. Once a character has been assimilated to Chaos they can never get out, and the only redemption is death. It is possible to bear a lifestyle under Chaos, but if one is not careful it will consume them. Chaos can be worshiped as a pantheon belief, or each of their individual gods are worshiped specifically for numerous reasons. However, the true nature of Chaos is rather fickle and doing one action may invoke the ire of another god. Thus worship should be done with extreme caution. Reasons to join Chaos: #You have a chance to become an immortal daemon, but this is very very rare. #You can become more powerful than you ever imagined. #You like sex, drugs, and rock and roll a bit too much. #You seek knowledge that is forbidden or unknown #.You want to become a better and stronger warrior. #You have had the misfortune of coming into contact with the Warp, and have no other choice. #You are born with psychic powers. #Why need magical emeralds when you have nearly unlimited access to the pure energy of the Warp and the combined psychic power of all living beings in existence? #Warp mutations, got to love them. #Magic #Lesser daemons can be sometimes fun to hang around with. #It's a big middle finger to the Imperium of Mankind. #You basically become more bad than most villains in other fandoms. #Papa Nurgle loves you, even if you're a complete and utter loser. #If you're not too hammy, you can end up being really badass and cool. #Daemon weapons, need I say more? #Chaos doesn't care who, or what your background is. Chaos can be used by ANYONE. #ANY character can join. Reasons to NOT join Chaos: #You can die a horrible and painful death, rather easily. #When you die, you don't cease to exist, no your soul becomes a chew toy for a certain Dark God. #Warp mutations, they can sometimes be a hindrance rather than a benefit. #You could be turned into a Chaos Spawn #You could spontaneously die without reason. #Your psychic powers could be used to open up a rift through space and time to unleash daemons. #Chaos is a done deal, once you turn to Chaos you're there for life. (But only in roleplays where Chaos is a thing.) #You could end up looking uglier than worms, (or 'beautiful' with Slaanesh, but basically ugly on the inside). #The Dark Gods themselves don't know what they truly want and are self-destructive in nature. #Congrats! Humanity now hates you! :D #Daemon weapons can be a bit difficult to deal with, and possession is a risk. #Chaos can USE anyone. Cults of Chaos: In Jaredthefox92's Sonic fanverse fandom the forces of Chaos do not rely on Chaos Space Marines, but rather Chaos cultists and renegades. This is akin to Warhammer Fantasy, (but in a modern day tone) where it's less about some uber powerful demogod superhuman and more about the individual being powered by Chaos specifically. Chaos Mobians however are far more powerful in comparison other Mobians than cultists would be towards Space Marines. Chaos Mobians come in two flavors: Civilians and soldiers. Civilians can convert to Chaos, but their combat capability is questionable. However, mobian Chaos soldiers can match, or even outmatch normal Mobians in combat. Humans on the other hand may vary in effectiveness. More than likely human cultists would be stronger, but Mobians would have access to higher technology by default and may come with powers that maybe augmented through Chaos. Chaos Undivided Chaos Undivided is the 'Vanilla' version of Chaos, or the Jack of all Traits, but master of none. It is the default pathway on Chaos and anyone can enter it, while this does give you the general benefits of Chaos, and allows you to gain access to a run of the mill array of 'gifts', it does not make you get any of the specific parts of Chaos. (For instance you are not going to become psychic even if your character wasn't a psychic before joining unless they align themselves with Tzeentch afterward). Chaos Undivided is often seen as a middle ground to stepping into Chaos. Khorne Followers of Khorne hail from those who wish to better themselves in the art of combat, want to gain physical power beyond their mortal comprehensions, or just want to to follow the warrior path and fight to their l ast dying breath for the sake of fighting. Khorne can answer this for many a Mobian and human, thus many can fall into his service. Khorne offers strength and might, powerful weapons, and can even bring in '''anti-magic gifts to his most promising of warriors. However, the thirst for battle may drive one to madness. Three conditions are evident in the Chaos Mobian converts: #They may never bring Khorne the skull or blood of a innocent or non-combatant. While friendly fire and collateral damage is a grim reality of war, offering the skull or blood of a victim in stead of a worthy opponent will enrage Khorne and the character is subject to death by his Flesh hounds. #Khorne cares not how blood is spelt, or for what reason, so long as blood and skulls are offered to him. (That being said killing someone unwilling to fight is a sign of cowardice and offering their blood or skull to Khorne will enrage him to where he sends his daemon hounds after you.) #'Khorne has anti-Magic items, magic users and psychics should best avoid Khornates if they have the proper gifts. This is fair and balanced and use magic or physic powers at their own peril. ' Nurgle Slaanesh The perverted prince of pleasure, pain, and perfection. Slaanesh draws the artist, the mucision, the drug user, the painter,the artist, and the obsessive and excessive to himself. Slaanesh is the god of sex, drugs, and rock and roll. While technically the weakest Chaos God, (and supposedly not seen in Warhammer Fantasy due to him happening due to the Fall of the Eldar), Slaanesh is nevertheless a powerful Chaos deity. Not only is he/she/it the god/goddess of Deviantart and Tumblr, but also Slaanesh gives perfection, beauty, cool sound weaponry, combat drugs, sexy daemons, and a variety of other benefits. However, Slaanesh is by far the most cruel of Chaos deities, (bordering Tzeentch, but Tzeentch tends to do things at random, whereas Slaanesh enjoys consuming souls and torturing people in the most gruesome of manner for fun.) Tzeeentch: Many Mobians are ambitious, studious, hopeful and dream, or are born with psychic powers are yearn to learn about forbidden spells or magic. This is where Tzeentch comes in. Tzeentch is the Chaos God if you're cunning, sly, have psychic powers, have or want to use magic, or if you're merely ambitious. Tzeentch is a favorite god among fans of Chaos as he can give you psychic powers even if you're not born with them, make your own psychic powers stronger, or just give you powerful magic or you just want to succeed with whatever goal you have or have plans. Tzeentch is known to be the friendliest to psychics, and magic users, therefore he would be a boon to many Sonic fancharacters. However, he can be fickle and cause various negative mutations, tricks, or random events that are unfavorable. (Also Tzeentchy cultists tend to be liars, manipulators, and backstabbers, but this is all by chance.) Chaos (Mobian) Wargear *Daemon rifles *Daemon lasers *Daemon swords *Blood Axes (Gift of Khorne, powerful hand axe, also very bloody) *Magical Staves *Noise weaponry (Gift of Slaanesh, sonic canon and sound weaponry) *Bile spewer *Plague Sword *Swarm of Flies (Gift of Nurgle, makes it hard to melee someone against) *Collar of Khorne (Makes the wearer immune to magic) *Marks of Chaos *Chaos Flamethrower *Blight Grenades *Various daemon possessed vehicles. *Mobian Manreaper (Basically nurgle scythe that can kill a single group with one swipe, and drains the life out of the wielder's enemies) Gallery of Heresy: jeremy-klein-puck-loadout-med-opt.gif|A blue horror of Tzeentch a91.gif|Yes, it would be extremely rare, yet not impossible to see Chaos Defilers with Chaos Mobians. Slaanesh Alloisia covered up.png Chaos GUN tank.png|A captured G.U.N tank converted to the service of the Dark Gods. Tzeentch blue jay.png|Psychic Mobians are especially vunerable to the Ruinious Powers. Order trooper cultist.png|A traitorous Order Trooper that has fallen to Khorne. Tovarka gets the Nurgle Virus.png|Chaos can even 'infect' computer systems and A.I.s The derp crusade Slaanesh scylla.png Chaos Mobian sacrifice.png|A Mobian sacrifice to the Blood God, Khorne. Mobian nurgle cultist.png|A tainted Nurgle Mobian beaver cultist, with mutations. Category:Heresy! Category:Cross-over Category:Cross-over character Category:Mega Cross-over Category:Pure Evil Category:Demons Category:Insane Characters Category:Mutated Category:Mutant Category:Characters with psychic powers Category:Psychotic Category:Cult